User talk:Avataraddicted
About your user page Your pictures are a bit out of whack. I got that fixed for ya.Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the new user page! Maybe if I gave you my favorite scenes you could do pictures in the middle for me on mine?Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty cool, it looks like an online scrapbook for Avatar-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:11, March 19, 20110 (UTC) Your comment on my page... Thanks. But my goal wasn't really to give you an example, though I like your new page as well. It's nice, but you copied me. Somewhat. And I'll make some good additive improvements for ya. And about the comment on my blog, thanks for that. Your presence pays off. You get to know people, they can be good. You make a good friend. I find myself back in the Yahoo! drafts folder on my account, the script back in Firefox. I hope to have chapter 20 done soon. Denizine 00:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I'm being funny, I guess. I adapted my page a bit more towards yours. go look, It's gotten much bigger.Denizine 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I like what you do to people who hate on the film. That's nice. I wish stuff like that could work for me. And I agree to what you said about it being different and that doesn't mean it has to be ugly. The Na'vi are the very epitome of beauty, to me. I'd give anything to be reborn one like Jake sort of was.Denizine 15:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh nice! Those are actually some pretty good drawings! Denizine (Blog | Talk) 21:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Are those your drawings, if theyare those are damn good!-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I like your drawing, too. Probably the best of them all. Anyways, the main reason I replied is to offer that i photoshop all your pics and improve them. Not by design, but by colors. Look at all the pics just arriving on the wiki. I'm taking pics I find with a subtle haze in the foreground and getting rid of it. What say? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Yo, I just checked your page out... it's pretty sick... I agree with you that Avatar was something special, but who here doesn't? Your pictures are really cool. You have a tallent. But what do I know, I'm just a high school kid who spends more time at the Art House movie theater than he does at his own house. But seriously man, those pictures were amazing. JCameronFan123 23:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats up. Hey man, I was raeding random peoples user pages and I came across yours and Ive got to tell you it was the most interesting that I read. You've really had a tough life so far, and I feel sorry for you I don't know how I would be able to put up with all that crap, but scince you have that means your strong. And I love your pictures you can draw really well, alot better than I ever could lol. Also that picture you have of Sam and Zoe, very nice.RDAmustdie 11:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its cool, I feel sorry for alot of people in your position everyone should have a fun and enjoyable childhood but sadly thats not the case. Oh well, not to worry! RDAmustdie is here! and the Avatar wiki so your not alone.RDAmustdie 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't make sense how people can be so cruel to others. Like what did you ever do to them? i'm thinking being born was one of them.I know EVERYTHING 04:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and to make matters worse a good percentage of the time the kids end up like the parents continueing the cycle none stop. Thanks for the support if i were in your position i probable would have comit suicide by now. It's just unbelivable how things can turn out for some,a life of love and happines or a life of hate and despear.I know EVERYTHING 11:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) There's one thing we all carry "Hope" Hope is what make us strong. It is why we are here, It is what we fight with when all else is lost.I know EVERYTHING 12:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You have a good eye noticing the line from God of War III, i'm guessing you have the game? also i'm an editor on the wiki for it.I know EVERYTHING 20:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I pre-orderd it and got the t-shirt and downloadable content, i have only played the game on easy but it's just as good as the previeus 2. one of my favourite parts is Aphrodie's chanber (for "obvious" reasons). I find the boss fights good in-perticuler the fight with Cronos (the part with his guts being cut out is nasty). What about you?I know EVERYTHING 21:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I find it funny when Hercules says "Hello, Brother" since he towers over Kratos. Kratos AKA The Ghost of Sparta, no matter how big or strong the enemy he always manages to kill them and thanks to that he is coniderd by many games as one of the strongest characters in gaming history. The fight with Zeus is interesting after the first part, my favourite weapon is the Blade of Olympus. What about you.I know EVERYTHING 21:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i managed to complete 2-3 the one involving points, hades kids and another one can't quite remember but yeah they are freakin hard. i tried fighting fear Kratos but coudn't beat him. One part of the gameplay that i think is cool is the first person views (hen you kill poseidon, and punch Zeus to death).I know EVERYTHING 07:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It's funny how you live were the game is set (give or take a few thousand years) lol.I know EVERYTHING 07:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the previous two?.I know EVERYTHING 07:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Since i pre-ordread it i recived the code for the Dominus (costume) and other things like an extra set of Challanges.I know EVERYTHING 07:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How are things?I know EVERYTHING 20:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC)